10 years later, the world falls apart
by Andydeea
Summary: Ella Lopez has always heard voices, but for a strange reason she hasn't in the last ten years. Now, after her brother is almost put in jail for murder, the voices that used to bother her are now back. What do they mean? Why are they back right now? Why does she have them in the first place?
1. chapter 1

10 years, they've been gone for ten years. At the beggining, I thought that it was something temporal, but as the weeks went by I started to gain confidence in myself, and I was really happy thinking that they'd never come back. I can't believe how wrong I was. I had almost forgotten how restless the nights are when you can't stop hearing voices in your head; the thing is that the most difficult part isn't having the feeling that you're being yelled at every second of the day, but trying to hide it from everyone. There's been anyone who hasn't noticed that I've been acting strange lately, and I don't know for how long I'll be able to hide it any more.

They came back the night my brother was arrested for murder, they told me how I could prove my brother's innocence, and they were right, like always. When I was younger they weren't so loud, so I learnt to use them in my advantage, everything they ever said was true, and they seemed to know everything about everyone; as I grew up, they became louder, painful even, and I had to finally tell my family. Telling them about the loud voices I heard in my head led me to a bunch of psychiatrists who used to give me useless meds that could do nothing to make me feel better. That's when those voices that used to help me get everything I wanted became the thing I hated the most on this planet.

"Why is this happening to me?" I used to wonder, but after many years with any answers I stopped. But now I wonder again, day after day for the last two weeks, since they came to me again. Noise, the only thing that makes the voices fade, not go away, but fade. So that's why I'm in a bar in the middle of the night sitting alone, not drinking anything because they become even louder with alcohol.There's someone you know behind you, I hear a louder voice say causing me a headache, which makes me hold my head.

"Lopez, whatcha doin' here?" And, yet again, they're right. Maze comes from behind me and sits in front of me. "Linda's here too, wanna' join us?.

"Ooook, what's goin' o..." Maze doesn't have time to end that sentence because I groan because the voices become louder and that gives me a headache, making me hold my head again.Demon. Danger. Monster.Every one of the voices has something to say about Maze.Periculo daemonium.I don't notice that I'm talking until Linda, who wasn't here until now, comes next to me and says: "Ella? What's going on?" I don't have time to say anything before I pass out, just being able to think about the last things they said about Maze, knowing that everything else they ever told me was true.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm in a strange yet familiar place. Everything is so bright but dark at the same time. I have the feeling that I've already been here, but I can't know when, or where I am. There is nothing but mist around me, and the feeling of familiarity hits me every second. Have I ever actually been here, or is it just my mind playing treaks on me? I don't have time to figure it out anyway, because a wave of pain goes through my body and I wake up in the back seat of Maze's car, with her and Linda trying to bring me back into consciousness. The pain is gone, but I can't get rid of than uncomfortable feeling that I had while I was passed out, but the only thing I can thing about is the last thing the voices told me. Could Maze be an actual Demon? And if so, should I be scared? I don't have any reasons to think that they are wrong, because even though they are a pain in the ass they've never been wrong before.

"Ella! Are you ok?" Asks Linda, bringing me back to the reality. "You really scared us in there" What should I tell them? 'Oh, don't worry, I just passed out because the voices inside my head were too loud. It's not the first time anyway. Should we get something to drink?' no way, they'd think I'm crazy, which I probably am, but they don't need to know it yet, so the only thing I can do is to lie. "Yes, I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy, I think that I should't have drunk so much" I end up saying.

"Really? 'cause you were saying some pretty interesting stuff before you passed out." Says Maze in an amuzed tone.

"And... What did I exactly say?" I don't remember talking, but every time I've passed out because of them I always talked, always asking them to go away, begging them to go away. I'm lucky they're not here right now, they'll probablly give me a break for some hours.

"I think you already know. Is there anything you want to tell us?" Linda answers , and she's right, even if I can't remember what I sad I know what it was, it's always the same.

"Nope, there's nothing I want to talk about. And, please let's forget wht happened tonight" "Just one condition, you tell us what you heard" replies Maze. Will I be able to tell them everything? I don't think so. "It's a long story, and I'm really tired, could you just drive me home, please?"

"If time is what you need, we've got plenity of it." Will she ever stop asking me questions? I'm sure she won't.

"Fine, but before I tell you what they told me tonight, you need to know more. I can't remember when they started, but I do remember that they didn't use to bother me, they were quite useful since everything they ever told me was true, so I learnt how to use it in my advantage; when I was 10, my brother ran away from home and they became louder, but still right about everything. Ten years ago they just went away." I say, hoping that it'd distract her from the real question.

"That's... Not the answer for the question I asked."

"... They... Told me that you're a demon" I admit.

"Ok, what if we take her home, Maze?" Interrups Linda.

"Wait, they told you that I'm a demon, and they're always right, so you have no reason to not believe them, so now you believe that I'm a demon, doesn't that bother you at all?" Says Maze, hiding worry under confidence.

"I actually didn't want to think about that." I answer. "Okay then." Says Maze. A few seconds later she frowns and looks at me in a weird way "You said that they just went away ten years ago, but did anything remarkable happen by that time?"

"Well... My aunt had a really rare uncurable disease, but she, somehow, got better"

"And, let me guess, they came back when your brother was arrested, didn't they?" Asks the demon. I want to answer, but Maze interrupts me before I can do so. "C'mon, let's drive you home."

Maze's pov.

When I met Ella for the first time, I thought that there was something different about her, and when she started to talk I imagined that it was her personality that made me have that feeling. But now I think that I see what it was all about. i just hope that I'm wrong, because if I'm not, she'd be in a great danger.


	3. Chapter 3

Maze's pov.

The first time I met someone like Ella I was just a young demon, but even then I was Lucifer's favorite, so I got every detail of it. A Nephilim isn't usually born, because it carries a lot of consequences, and not just for the Nephilim, the spawn's progenitor, an angel, because the spawn of an angel and a human is the most dangerous creature in the entire universe even not knowing what they are, but once they find out their power increases, and it's almost impossible to stop them. When a Nephilim is born the angel who made its existence possible and is destroyed by God and the Nephilim is killed. Some years ago one of them was born, and when it was taken in front of God to be killed, one of the angels took it away and sheltered it. When God found out who the angel was he was destroyed, everyone thinking that he was the spawn's father, everyone but Lucifer, but he has never been able to find the real father or the Nephilim. He wanted to protect it, not kill it or do any harm to the angel spawn. So, after I leave Ella home, and avoid all of Linda's questions before I drop her home I head to Lucifer's penthouse, hoping he'd help me figure all of this out.

I've been suspecting that Ella is a Nephilim for a long time since she gets everything she wants. Most of the Nephilim who can make it to adulthood and don't know what they are, don't know what they can do either because almost everything they wish becomes true if they really wish it unless the wish of getting rid of any of their powers, that's why they're the most dangerous creatures in the universe, because they could even end God's existence. Other of their powers is hearing angels; angels can hear each other just when they want the other person to listen to them, but Nephilims can hear all of the angels without any restrictions, most of them learn how to control them, but if they don't know who they are emotions can trigger their coming and leaving.

I hear the elevator's bell ring as I get out from it, finding the penthouse surprisingly empty. I at least expected an orgy, but this wasn't unusual lately, because for some strange reason he is spending a lot of time with Decker. But I don't need him for what I'm going to do, because I can do it alone. The Nephilim aren't immortal because they grow old and eventually die, but they are invulnerable to any other king of deaths, they can get hurt but they heal faster, and any wound made with mortal or hellish weapons con kill them, and if they touch any weapon made with silver brought from heaven it burns them. So I need to get Lucifer's only remain from heaven: his blade made of silver from heaven, which he has hidden somewhere in his apartment, so I need him gone because he wouldn't be happy if he found out that I took it.

ææææ

Ella's pov.

I wake up feeling worse than ever, with my head exploding from the pain because of them. Going to work today feels like hell, and trying to avoid everyone seems the best choice, but, like always, the destiny seems to hate me, because anyone leaves me alone in the whole day. Right now I'm in the lab testing some DNA from a hair found on the victim's body.

"Hi, Lopez, ma friend" says Maze as she walks in.

"I'm not in the mood, Maze, so, please go" I say rudely, something strange in me.

"We don't need to talk, I just need you to touch this" Says the Demon while handing me a sword, I don't know what she's planning, and I don't know if I'm going to like it.

"If I do so, will you go?"

"Absolutely" She answers.

I approach Maze so I can get the sword, and at the same moment I touch it the worst pain I've ever felt hits me in drowning waves, and I can't help a scram.

ææææ

Maze's pov.

I was right, I know it when her hand touches the sword and a yell of pain escapes her mouth: Ella is a Nephilim.


End file.
